1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boring tools, and especially a boring head adapted to adjustable mount a boring bar in a position extending parallel to the boring head rotational axis.
2. Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,323 to A. N. Sweeny discloses an adjustable head for a boring bar, wherein the boring bar has its rear end portion extending into a socket opening in a transversely adjustable slide structure. A manually rotatable screw means is provided for moving the slide structure incrementally in the transverse direction.
One potential disadvantage of the patented Sweeney arrangement is the fact that the socket opening in the slide structure has a relatively small axial length (slightly less than the diameter of the slide structure); the connection between the boring bar and slide structure may not be sufficiently rigid to prevent deflection or dislocation of the boring bar.